Too Little, Too Late
by Kurt-Blaine-Klaine
Summary: What happens when Kurt is attacked? Will anyone be there for him, or is everyone too late to save him? How does Kurt heal after something so horrible happened to him. Warning, not for the faint of heart, and it's a non-con attack. The summary sucks but the story is much better. Please give it a chance.
1. Please Don't!

AN: Okay so this story is due to a plot bunny attacking me in the middle of the night, which caused a very interesting dream, for the readers of Need You Now, my other story, it's not dead, only a hiatus, sorry for that, but I have writers block on that one so I want to give this story a chance. This is something I normally don't write about so please go easy on me.

Warnings: Contains non-con, rape, homophobic slurs, and one seriously messed up Kurt, so if any of those aren't your cup of tea, I won't be mad at you for clicking the back button.

Blaine is at a boarding school in California because his father sent him there because of his friendship with Kurt so the story is not canon and some characters may be slightly different, Kurt went to Dalton for a month. This takes place sometime during season two.

The Warbler's will be in the story, Sebastian, Trent, David, Wes, and Jeff more so than the others. Sebastian is a bit OOC but we will address this in a later chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

Kurt sighed kicking a pebble on his way home from cheer practice it was a cold night in October, it had just finished raining and Kurt was freezing he snuggled into his warm fur lined jacket. Sue had worked the Cheerio's more than normal, his muscles were sore from the locker slams from the football idiots and the grueling cheer practice, and after the day he endured he just wanted to get home to an ice pack, and liberally apply muscle rub to his aching muscles, and sleep for a long time.

He hated walking but since Finn 'borrowed' his Navigator to take Rachel on a date after school he had no other option seeing as how most of the cheerleader's hated his talent and how Sue seemed to like him more than them no one had offered him a ride, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany might have but they were no longer members of the Cheerio's, so he was forced to walk.

He was halfway home when he passed the Lima Bean he choked up at the sight of it, thoughts of Blaine drifted through his head as he stared at the building. A few tears dotted his eyes as he remembered the times the spent flirting over cups of coffee. It didn't matter what he said he missed Blaine terribly and really hated Blaine's dad for sending him to a boarding school all the way in California, no one had heard from Blaine not even the Warblers but Kurt had an idea as to why Blaine seemed to have gone invisible so he figured his social network pages and cell phone was terminated or canceled. Blaine's father really made it seem like Blaine never existed.

Kurt was too wrapped up in his head that he didn't hear the footsteps, but snapped out of his trance when four large hands grabbed him and pulled him into the dark alleyway. Kurt was kicking and screaming trying to fight off the two guys dragging him to whatever sick thing they planned to do to him.

The man on the right slapped him, "shut up fairy we just want to have some fun." He said with a harsh growl.

Kurt cried recognizing the voice, the guys shoved him roughly to the wet, dirty ground he was pissed and tried to punch the right guy's balls, but a knife pressed against his wrist stopped him.

"Do it and see what happens fairy." A voice said close to his ear, Kurt rolled his eyes as he felt the hot breath on his ear, as the knife was pressed harder on his wrist.

"You are going to behave fairy boy or else." The guy that was not holding the knife said grabbed Kurt's jacket and tore it off the small boy's body. Kurt cried out, but was silenced as the knife was pressed harder to his wrist and the knife broke skin and blood dripped onto the concrete.

Kurt knew who his attackers were and was terrified for his life. "Karofsky, Azimio?" Kurt asked choking as the guy ripped off his shirt.

"Shut it fairy you have been asking for it, wearing the skin tight clothes, re-joining the CheerWhore's wiggling that spectacular ass doing those tricks, and parading down the halls with your nose in the air acting better than everyone else. It's fucking irritating!" Karofsky growled and pulled Kurt's white skinny jeans off.

Kurt cried loudly he was terrified, "please guys can't you back the fuck off, I am still a virgin and I would love for it to stay that way until I meet someone I want to lose it to, not to you homophobic douches." Kurt pleaded trying to shimmy away from the two huge football players.

Karofsky laughed, which was not a humorous laugh, more like an evil laugh, "dude really you think we would leave, Karofsky growled grabbing the fairy's ankles and pulling him back, "that will never happen, fairy boy, Z and I are going to make you wish you were dead after this, and besides I don't give a fuck if you're a virgin or not doesn't make any difference to me." The jock replied with a snarl as Kurt cried and desperately tried fighting.

Azimio held the smaller boy's arms he was still holding the knife which glimmered in the moonlight, "This is so going to hurt you, and will be so funny and Strando will be filming the whole ordeal so if you go to the cops or a hospital not only will the video will be posted online but Karofsky and I will kill you, this is your warning fairy behave or bad things will happen." He said with a huge smirk on his face as Karofsky ripped off Kurt's boxer's and roughly entered Kurt and the boy cried out in pain, Azimio just laughed and then it was his turn at the fairy.

Kurt cried and screamed loudly everything hurt and he felt like he was being ripped apart. Azimio laughed and cut Kurt's body with the knife, "I said quiet fairy!"

Karofsky moved to hold the fairy's arms as Azimio handed him the knife and he watched AZ move to do whatever he pleased with the naked boy in front of him. "Oh Kurt don't cry." He growled smacking Kurt and stabbing the places Azimio missed.

Kurt cried feeling pain in every part of his body he felt weak and scared and judging by the pool of blood and cuts on his body he had lost a lot of blood.

Azimio, Karofsky, and Strando smirked and kicked Kurt in the ribs multiple times "remember fairy tell no one otherwise we will kill you and this video will be posted online and sent to that weak spineless man you call a father, and even if you did tell; no one would believe you because who would they believe more, three guys with clean police records or you the Flaming Fairy of WMHS?" The trio said as they left Kurt to die. Kurt felt the air leave his lungs after the kick and the world seemed to be getting darker around him.

Sebastian was heading back to Dalton after catching a movie. He saw the Latina from the New Directions exiting Breadstix with the perky ex head cheerleader. The windows were rolled down and it was a very quiet night. Well it was until the Warbler, former cheerleader and the Latina heard a painful scream coming from behind the Lima Bean; the three teenagers were running to the sound of the scream hoping it wasn't something serious.

What the teenagers saw made their heart break, Kurt was lying lifeless around a pile of trash, there were cuts covering his body, and the sweet boy was lying in a puddle of his own blood and their wasn't a shred of clothing covering him. Santana and Quinn let out a painful cry seeing one of their closest friends in that position.

"Oh sweetie who could do such a thing?" She asked as a sob escaped her lips she stood in that one spot just looking at the scene.

Quinn frowned at the sight of the blood, "who could do such a thing, and why would the do it to someone as sweet as Kurt?" She asked turning her head into Santana's shoulder.

Sebastian frowned and let a couple of tears fall, "Kurt hang in there okay!" He said getting his phone out and calling an ambulance after that was done he sat down on the concrete and pulled the shaking boy into his strong arms.

"Kurt can you open your eyes for me?" He asked gently trying to stay calm and not show his emotions to the terrified boy in his arms.

Kurt let out a painfully cry as Sebastian pulled him into his arms, but on the plus side his eyes were open and Sebastian could see the pain in Kurt's eyes. "Please...no..more...just..go..away!" Kurt begged choking on his words afraid his attackers were back.

Sebastian's heart broke in two, "Kurt I am not going to hurt you, just breathe okay? They're gone, your safe and help is on its way I need to you to stay calm your safe with me. I won't let anyone hurt you, just hang in there." He said trying to calm the former Warbler down.

The ambulance was there in less than five minutes, a young guy and a girl stepped out and got Kurt loaded up, however only one person could go with him. Santana and Quinn nodded at Sebastian as they reached an understanding, given that Sebastian was the only one who could touch Kurt at the moment without the sweet counter-tenor crying.

Sebastian sat quietly looking down at the broken friend in front of him who was lying on a stretcher. "Kurt do you know who did this to you?" He asked gently as Kurt reached for his hand.

"I can't tell Bastian, please understand my life and my family's life depends on it." Kurt said letting his tears fall, it hurt to talk and breathe and he was terrified of everyone.

"Kurt please tell me, it does no good to keep it bottled up inside you can trust me, I will protect you and you really should tell the police, trust me you'll regret it later."

Kurt cried and looked at the Warbler that had a bad rap he couldn't help but notice how he said trust me, it was like Sebastian understood the pain he was in. "Th-they videotaped the whole thing, and then promised to kill me, and send a video to my dad if I told anyone what happened." He said with a painful choke in his voice, his cuts were still dripping blood and his backside felt like it was on fire.

Sebastian and both EMT's choked on their words, Sebastian took Kurt's hand, "It's not your fault, but you can do something about it tell the doctors, tell the police officers so the sick fuckers can be locked away for a very long time." He said with a growl wanting to kill whoever did this to sweet innocent Kurt.

Kurt sobbed loudly he gripped Sebastian's hand tighter, "they said I was begging for it for wearing tight clothes, and re-joining the Cheerios, they said who would they believe more three guys with clean records or a Flaming Fairy, it's no use Bastian no one will believe me."

"Even if that were true, they will be evidence of this and I am sure evidence matters more than a judge or a jury's opinion on your sexual preference, I will be with you every step of the way we will get through this together, I know you would like it if I were Blaine but I'm not. I want you to feel save to be who you are okay? Your dad's a congressman, and mine is a State's attorney so together are dads can pretty much make sure your case does not go unsolved and make sure it's heard because even though people normally only hear of female's being the victim, males can be the victim too you just don't hear about it because the guy is too scared to get help, or a homophobic judge shrugs it off." Sebastian said as the ambulance pulled up to the ER.

Kurt looked at Sebastian and felt as though the Warbler was hiding something. "Thanks for being here for me Bastian I really am grateful."

"You're welcome, and I will be with you every step of the way."

"Bastian why are you being so nice to me? You used to hate me." Kurt said as he was wheeled into the ER and pulled into a cold exam room.

"Hate is a very strong word, Kurt, I never hated you I was jealous of your talent and the Warbler council loved your ideas, and I will tell you later why I am being so nice, but first let's get you taken care of." Sebastian said sweetly as a nurse covered the shaking Kurt, once the nurse left Sebastian held Kurt's hand. "We do this together; I will always be here for you no matter what happens. You are strong and a fighter and you are safe now no one is going to hurt you as long as I am around you."

Kurt sighed and let out a painful cry as he tried to get comfortable on the exam table/bed. "Thank you Bastian, can you please tell me why you are being so caring?" Kurt asked gripping his hand tightly.

"I will tell you after we are in a private room, and Santana called your dad and step-mother."

Kurt nodded and laid on his side, trying to block out the pain, blood was still dripping from every part of his body, Kurt coughed and blood dripped from his mouth.

Sebastian saw Kurt deteriorate fast and saw the blood dripping from every body part. He noticed Kurt's eyes quickly close and saw his breathing become more labored. Sebastian screamed for a nurse and prayed to all that was holy that Kurt would be okay.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you thought; I would love to see what you think of this. I love reviews they make me very happy. I tried to make it not that graphic, but things only get worse from here guys. What is Sebastian hiding, and how will Kurt's family react to this? Review please I really want to know what you thought!


	2. Save Me!

AN: I deeply apologize for neglecting this fic. I am trying to update, but this chapter was so hard to write. I honestly have re-wrote this chapter so many times, and I am still not sure I like it. Anyway thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and faves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did The Break-Up episode wouldn't be happening. But the break-up did help this chapter, well the sad parts.

Warnings: Contains non-con, rape, homophobic slurs, and one seriously messed up Kurt, so if any of those aren't your cup of tea, I won't be mad at you for clicking the back button.

* * *

Blaine Anderson waited for his plane to land. He was back in Ohio, it was times like these he loved Zach, his oldest brother. Blaine liked his school in California, but he missed his Dalton boys, and Kurt.

The plane landed graciously onto the air strip and Blaine looked out of the window, he was never so happy to see Lima in his life. Blaine couldn't wait to get off the plane, the entire trip he was stuck between a chatty mom with an obnoxious baby that wouldn't stop crying, and a business man with drool issues.

Zach ran to Blaine the moment he saw him. "Hey baby bro, so how's Cali?" He asked hugging the crap out of the former Warbler. Sometimes Zach hated his father's ideas, sure Zach, Natalie, Kyra, and Cooper were the only ones who supported Blaine and Natalie didn't speak out against her husband, so that only left Blaine's siblings.

"Horrible, I might be gay but I don't like any of the assholes over there who are chasing after me. I thought dad sent me there so I could become straight, so we could become his perfect idea of a family. I only want Kurt!" Blaine growled looking into his brother's eyes. Zach was six years older, but was the same height as Blaine. In fact Zach and Blaine could easily pass as twins, despite Zach being six years older.

"Um about that, Kurt's in the hospital. He was brutally attacked earlier tonight." Zach announced hugging Blaine.

"What the fuck, Zach I know dad said no contact with my old friends but I love Kurt please let me see him." Blaine begged his older brother.

"Screw dad, I know we are supposed to bond and shit, but we already have a perfect relationship, and Kurt is more important."

"Thanks." Blaine said looking at the TV with the news on, a perky blonde was standing in the alleyway next to the Lima Bean. Blaine had to strain to hear the TV but what he heard made him run to the bathroom.

"Earlier tonight, Kurt Hummel a Lima native was walking home from cheerleading practice when he was raped and brutally attacked. Hummel is currently at Lima Memorial Hospital, little else is known. We promise to keep you updated on this tragedy." The reported said cheerfully.

"Better?" Zach asked hugging his younger brother. "Come on let's find your suitcase, it's still a fifteen minute drive to the hospital."

* * *

Sebastian sighed he hated seeing Kurt like this, he felt sick to his stomach; how could someone do this to someone as sweet as Kurt. Hell he might not have liked Kurt when he went to Dalton, sure Sebastian was an ass and loved sex but he would never go so far as to rape them. Considering he was raped to. After a couple of minutes Kurt's breathing turned back to normal, and the blood wasn't oozing out of him. Sebastian didn't know rather to be relived or scared.

Kurt cried into Sebastian's lap, "It hurts so bad Bastian."

"I know honey, I know." The slightly older Warbler said rubbing the small countertenor's back.

"How do you know? I hate it when people say that but don't really mean it. Nurses did the same thing to me when my mom was dying of cancer. How the hell did then know what it's like losing your mom at eight years old? So if you don't know how I feel shut your trap."

"Kurt…I was raped. I know exactly how you feel right now. They took my virginity, and that is something nobody can get back." Kurt cried at his words, he wanted to lose his virginity to someone he truly loved. "I was sixteen, it happened in a classroom. I was so much like you; I wore a lot of tight outfits and oozed gay. He was my Karofsky in a way, he called me horrible names, pushed me into lockers, and one day I just snapped. He raped me and I never did get help, and I regret it which is why I won't let you do the same. I became an ass to deal with the pain; I turned to sex to find myself." Sebastian said holding Kurt to his chest as he shook.

"I'm sorry, Bastian." Kurt mumbled feeling horrible for his outburst.

"It's fine." Sebastian said as a blonde doctor walked in with a blonde nurse. The doctor just had to be a guy; Sebastian glared at the doctor as Kurt tensed up at the doctor's arrival.

"Can we please get another doctor? I have nothing against you, it's just that Kurt had a very traumatic experience and I am sure he would feel a lot more comfortable with a female examining him."

"I am sorry, but there are only two doctors on staff currently that can do this type of exam, and the other guy is busy. We normally have a girl, but she called in sick."

"Okay we'll take the other doctor." Sebastian said giving the blonde doctor a glare.

"Absolutely not, you will deal with Dr. Collins and you will shut up so we can do the exam. We don't want to the exam as much as you don't want to go through it." The nurse said glaring at the two boys, "and as far as I am concerned you're gay, so I don't really see the case here."

Kurt screamed and cried into Sebastian's lap. A cute curly haired doctor dressed in deep blue scrubs walked in a warm smile on his face. "What's going on in here?" He asked patently his voice still very soothing.

"She pretty much said I'm at fault for this. I'm in so much pain and I can hardly breathe and they are only making it worse." Kurt cried loudly his eyes fighting to stay open.

"Justin I expected more from you. It's your job to make them feel better not worse. I am not really surprised about Taylor though, however you could at least pretend to care. You might be a Christian but I don't care, my main concern is the teenager in the room. He is obviously sick and hanging on by a small thread. I want both of you out of the exam room, and I want to you to bring Bianca in. This is my case now." The curly haired man said glaring at the duo until they left the room.

Kurt held onto Sebastian tightly, he felt worse than he did when he first came into the hospital. A pretty blonde walked into the room, she was about twenty-three and looked very sweet.

"Darren I brought you his file, and his family is in the waiting room. Oh and Kurt a cute guy really wants to see you. Do you want any of your friends from the waiting room, or are you okay with just Sebastian?" The nurse asked as Darren sat on the stool and looked at Kurt with a kind expression.

"I want my mom, and Santana, and who is the cute guy?"

"Blake, Blaine, Brody? His name starts with a B."

Kurt's heartbeat accelerated, Blaine was here for him. "Bring him too please."

"Sure I will be right back. Oh I'm Bianca by the way." She said leaving Sebastian and Kurt in the room with the doctor.

"Hi Kurt, I am so sorry about Dr. Collins. So do you want to talk about it before the police get here?" Darren asked gently collecting the necessary supplies for the exam.

"Not really." Kurt said snuggling deeper into Sebastian's arms. Bianca came back with Carole, Santana, and Blaine who smiled warmly at Kurt.

"Hey." Blaine said walking over to the bed and lightly touching Kurt's arm.

"Hey yourself. What brings you back to Ohio?" Kurt asked with a small whimper as he caught sight of a silver object that was long and pointed, god he didn't want that think anywhere near him. His heart did a little dance at the sight of his former crush; okay he still had a small crush on Blaine. Blaine grew a foot, and his hair resembled an afro.

"My brother we are supposed to be spending more time together, but you're more important. I am so sorry I never said goodbye to you."

"I missed you, but thanks for caring so much to be here." Kurt said linking a hand with Blaine's.

"Hi guys, I'm Dr. Darren Williams and this is Nurse Bianca, but y'all can call me Darren given the circumstances. Kurt can I get you to relax, so we can get an IV and your heart rate?" He asked gently as he pulled on a pair of gloves.

Kurt pulled Blaine onto the small exam bed too; he used both Sebastian and Blaine as pillows. Darren gently took Kurt's right arm, tied the tourniquet around Kurt's wrist and inserted the IV. He moved the tourniquet higher so he could get some blood, as Bianca attacked the sticky things to Kurt's chest.

"His heart rate looks really good." Bianca said to the doctor, as Kurt tried so hard to stay calm.

"It's okay honey, he can't hurt you. Your save with us." Sebastian and Blaine said together as Kurt shook lightly.

"You're doing really well, now at any time you don't want a part of the exam just stay stop and I will stop the exam." Darren said with a small smile. "I know how uncomfortable this exam can be, which is why I will try and make it as quick and painless as possible."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Blaine's hand like it was the last thing in the world. Santana and Carole were sitting on the small couch, giving Kurt his space.

"Alright so I'm just going to untie the gown and see if you are injured anywhere else." Darren said gently as he untied the gown.

Blaine, Carole, and Santana let out a small gasp seeing how injured Kurt actually was. Kurt hid his face into Blaine's jeans, when he saw Blaine's reaction the DK and AA carved into his pale hips. "I'm sorry, I tried fighting them but they were so much bigger."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Kurt." Blaine said sweetly as Darren cleaned off the carvings, Kurt whimpered slightly due to the fact he felt like his hips were burning, he also tightened his grip on Blaine's hand.

"Kurt I need you to try and relax, this might be slightly uncomfortable." Darren said picking up the long silver thing.

"I draw the line here, so please go hide that thing." Kurt begged scooting away from the doctor.

"Okay, but I do need to check inside for any tearing. So can you please scoot back towards me, I promise you it won't hurt at all." Darren said gently, passing the tool back to Bianca.

Kurt reluctantly scooted down to the edge of the bed, and burrowing his face in Blaine's lap. Both hands gripping Blaine's sweater vest, as Sebastian rubbed Kurt's shoulder. Both boys trying to distract the third from what was happening near his backside.

"Kurt, you have a nasty tear in your anal cavity that will need to be taken care of during surgery, right along with the cuts all over your body. It will also give us more time to access your injuries. I will have an OR prepped and that will take thirty minutes, in the mean time I will leave you with your friends." Darren said with a reassuring smile.

"Blaine I am so scared, I don't want surgery, I just want to stay in your arms for all eternity you and Bastian make me feel save." Kurt said crying into Blaine's arms.

"I know honey, I know. Can you please tell me who did this to you?" Blaine asked warmly stroking back Kurt's hair.

"No Blaine, it will be hard telling the cops, and it will probably make you think I am the most disgusting human being on this earth."

"You will never be disgusting to me, the person who did this to you disgusts me, but you don't. I promise you I'm not going anywhere unless you ask me to go."

"Thank you Blaine, you have helped in so many ways, so haven't you Sebastian. I'm just terrified of this surgery though."

"Don't be, it will help make you better, and besides you are strong, just have courage and you can overcome anything." Blaine replied smiling down at the pale boy in his lap.

"Blaine's right you know, courage will get you through everything, I didn't have courage after my rape; but that's the difference between you and me, Kurt." Sebastian said grabbing one of Kurt's hands.

"So Kurt, are you reading to be fixed up?" Darren asked sweetly as two nurses pulled up the protective arms around the bed.

"Not really, but I'm glad it's you and not the other doctor."

"I will take great care of you. You guys can follow until the main surgery doors come into view, then Melissa will take you to the Surgery Waiting Room where the rest of your group is. The surgery will take about three hours, and then Kurt will be taken up to the ICU where he will be for a week maybe more depending on how bad it is once we get inside the OR." Darren said gently to the family. Kurt reached out for both Sebastian's and Blaine's hands.

It was a silent trip to the Operating Room. Kurt reluctantly let go of Blaine and Sebastian.

"You'll be okay; I will see you whenever you wake up." Blaine said giving Kurt's hand one last squeeze, and a small hug. Blaine didn't want to leave his best friend's side, hell his dad was going to have to pry him away from Kurt's side. He had no intention of leaving Kurt for a second time.

"You are in good hands, and I will watch Blaine for you. Just worry about what ice cream you want." Sebastian laughed and hugged the frail boy surrounded by a mound of blankets. He sent Blaine a smile and both boys' left, leaving Kurt to the sassy Latina and his step-mom.

"At least your doctor is cute. You'll be fine honey, because you are a fighter." Santana hugged her friend that she loved to pieces. If you would have told anyone she would have denied it, but she really did love the fashionable countertenor.

"I love you, you may not be my son by blood but you are one of my sons. Darren seems to know his stuff, so I'll leave you in his very capable hands." Carole hugged Kurt, and sent the curly haired doctor a glare which meant 'don't make me regret what I said.' Carole grasped Blaine's shoulder and followed Melissa to the waiting room.

Kurt had a couple of tears around his eyes as the nurse pulled the bed into the huge room with a thousand machines beeping. A brunette was leaning over him. "Hi Kurt, ready for sleep?" She asked placing a mask over his bruised face. "Breathe deeply and count back from 100." She instructed placing the sleeping medicine into his arm. Kurt was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

AN: Sorry it took a while for me to get this chapter done. I really hope you guys like it. Please tell me what you thought about it.


	3. Worse Than We Thought

AN: Sorry for making you all wait. I didn't have internet the past week, otherwise you guys would have got this on Monday. Thanks for all the alerts, reviews, and faves, I love hearing your feedback.

Warnings: This chapter isn't that bad. Except the homophobia.

Disclaimer: I am not RIB; if I was Klaine would still be together.

* * *

Blaine paced back and forth across the carpet in the surgery waiting room. Zach placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and led him to the couch.

"Stop pacing before you wear a hole in the carpet." Zach demanded as Sebastian came back holding six cups of coffee, he handed Blaine's coffee over and took the seat next to the couch.

"Welcome back Blaine, I am so grateful for you being back. Without you I am sure Kurt would have been a thousand times worse." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"No thank you for finding him, I swear if I ever catch the idiot's who did this I will hurt them." Blaine said with a small growl.

"You already know who did this, I am sure you of all people can figure out what the DK means on his hip." Sebastian replied giving Blaine a wink.

"Why didn't I think of it earlier, keep me away from Karofsky. Who is AA though?"

Sam was sending glances at Sebastian. Sebastian winked at the cute blonde. "Sorry Blaine, I have no idea who AA is."

Finn moved over to sit next to Blaine. "Why do you guys keep talking about the initials DK and AA for?"

"They were carved into Kurt's hip. Finn can you recall anyone with those initials?" Blaine asked looking up at Kurt's sweet, but dumb, younger step-brother.

"DK is obviously David Karofsky, and I am almost certain AA is Azimio Adams, Karofsky's friend." Finn said with a growl, he was outraged as to what those bastards did to his sweet step-brother.

Burt looked over at the huddle of boys in the corner. He was shaking in both rage and fear for what happened to his little boy. He just wanted Kurt to have a good life, and he was surprised Kurt was as strong as he was. Kurt had put up with a lot of crap in seventeen years, and Burt felt responsible for this incident that happened tonight. Carole wrapped an arm around her shaking husband.

Sue, Will, Holly, Shannon, and Emma walked into the waiting room, Emma going over to comfort the family. "How are you holding up Finn?" Will asked placing a comforting hand on Finn's large shoulder.

"I want to murder whoever did this, but I am more worried about Blaine, mom, and dad."

Taylor kept glaring at the group from her small perch on a desk, as she flirted with the horrible doctor who scared Kurt.

"What the hell is your problem lady?" Sue asked glaring at the woman. Sue might be a cold hearted bitch but she did care for her sweet porcelain.

"The fact that you all care so much about a gay kid who had probably asked for it, but then got scared of daddy finding out that his precious son was a slut so he made up a story claiming he was 'raped'. Taylor said putting air quotes around raped.

"Kurt did not ask to be raped, trust me I know my cheerio he isn't that stupid, and besides there has only been one guy Kurt has been interested in and he was on an airplane to see his brother. So I highly doubt he consensually slept with someone. I also take offence to you not caring, Kurt is one of the sweetest, kindest, talented guys I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I also don't like most of the teenagers in the room, but I care about Kurt and I am not known for my kindness." Sue screamed at the nurse. "I also want to talk with your supervisor."

Taylor rolled her eyes as Sebastian and Wes held back a rage filled Blaine. "Calm down, Blaine, we know you care about Kurt; but killing the nurse will accomplish nothing but getting your ass in jail, and that is the last thing Kurt needs." Wes said gently rubbing the former Warbler's shoulders in a comforting manor.

* * *

Kurt felt like he was floating, he saw his body lying peacefully on an OR table, but he wasn't in his body. Puffy white clouds floated around him, he didn't hurt at all. He drifted around in the clouds, when a brunette appeared in his way. She had bright blue eyes and smiled at Kurt.

"Honey bear." She said pulling her son into her arms.

"Mommy is it really you?" Kurt asked letting a few tears slip.

"Yes baby, it's me." Elizabeth Hummel said brushing away her son's tears.

"I'm dead?" Kurt asked shaking in fear.

"No honey, you are not dead, this is a pass over land. You might not be dead but you have a choice, come to Heaven with me and turn your back on your family, or you can refuse to be the victim."

"Can I have a couple hours to decide?" Kurt asked not wanting to leave his mom.

"Sure angel take all the time you need, and I am so sorry this happened to you. You didn't deserve any of this. Burt deserves a father of the millennium award though, and I really like Carole, she makes my two boys happy and me happy because I hate seeing Burt depressed. I am so proud of you, baby bear, not being afraid to show the world who you are. I really hate your Glee coach; you should really be a main focus and not a background singer. If I ever meet that Rachel Berry I will personally murder her for stealing my boy's spotlight."

"Mommy calm down, I am so happy to see you again. I hate Rachel just as much as you do, so what do you think of Blaine?" Kurt asked laying his head is Elizabeth's lap.

Elizabeth waved her hand in front of their faces and a small screen appeared.

Kurt was chopping up lettuce in a huge kitchen, the front door opened and Blaine walked in holding a cute curly haired girl.

"Daddy!" The girl cried jumping out of Blaine's arms and running to Kurt.

Blaine walked over to Kurt and planted a sweet kiss on Kurt's lips. "Hi honey, ready for tonight?"

"I forgot what is tonight, honey?" Kurt asked wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Oh nothing much, just your debut as, Angel in RENT." Blaine said as if he were saying what was for dinner and not something so amazing as staring in a musical.

"I knew that, I just love hearing you say that." Kurt replied with a smirk kissing his husband.

"Of course I like Blaine, he makes you happy and y'all look so cute together." Elizabeth said wiping her son's tears away.

"So is that actually my future, or was that some sick joke?"

"Why would I do that to you, of course that is your future. You were 22 in that, and that is all I can say without my boss getting mad at me." Elizabeth said kissing her son's cheek, "Before you ask Broadway loves you, and Blaine is your husband."

"So who is the girl?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrow at his mother.

"I can't tell you honey bear, you will find out soon enough."

"I think I want to go back. I love you mom, but if I give up they win, and Blaine and I don't get married, and I won't have an amazing Broadway carrier." Kurt said kissing his mother's cheek and giving her one final hug.

"I love you baby, and I have to erase your memory of me, but I promise you it gets better." Elizabeth said erasing Kurt's memory of this meeting, and suddenly Kurt was floating back to the OR bed.

* * *

Blaine resumed his pacing, he was scared for his best friend, who he was madly in love with. Sebastian kept pace with Blaine too. Burt would get up a join them from time to time and pace alongside the two teenagers. "Guys calm down; you are going to wear a whole into the already worn carpet." Carole demanded trying to get the three guys to chill out.

Blaine, Sebastian, and Burt reluctantly sat down their right foot tapping impatiently. After seven long hours Dr. Williams finally immerged looking tired, he sat down trying to compose himself.

"Hi guys, so Kurt is hanging on by a thread, he flatlined twice in the OR, but he is currently stable. It's obvious Kurt was raped; along with the torn anal cavity we found semen in both his mouth and anal cavity. He also has a punctured lung, a couple broken ribs; he also had _massive_ internal bleeding. The carvings on his hip were deeper than I initially thought, so we stitched his hips up; and he is undergoing two blood transfusions to restore his missing blood. He had several cuts on his stomach and back, also huge gashes on his wrists. He has significant bruising on his ankles too; his face is very bruised, and he is having trouble breathing so he has a small breathing tube down his throat. He also suffered dark hand marks on his throat; he also has a large concussion. Kurt isn't out of the woods, yet, but I do think with lots of help and comforting he will make a fine recovery." Darren said watching Blaine clutch Burt's hand and he saw the tears stream down his face.

"So can I s-see him?" Blaine asked his voice hoarse from not talking in a while.

"Sure, however anyone under thirteen is not permitted back in the ICU, or anyone who has a week stomach." Darren said gently looking at the large group of friends and family. "The ICU has a policy of a two guest minimum, but I will let four of you back there, because I have a feeling the moment Kurt wakes up he will not be letting Blaine or Sebastian out of his sight. The nurses also have a strict policy of not letting people stay the night, but since Kurt's case isn't exactly normal the nurses have waved that rule for Kurt. There will also be two security guards outside his door, at least until the people who did this are caught. In order to get into the room you will need to show the guards a photographic ID and Burt will need to leave a list of permitted visitors with one of the guards so they know who is permitted and who is not."

"Follow me if you want to see him, but remember only four at a time." Darren said as Blaine, Burt, Carole, and Sebastian got up to follow the doctor. "Bear in mind Kurt is attached to some heavy pain medicine, there is also lots of wires attached to him too, and he is covered in gauze." Darren warned leading the small group to the elevators and he hit the second floor button.

The elevator dinged and opened to a glass walkway that overlooked the first floor. A glass waiting room stuffed with couches and chairs was right in front of them.

"This is the waiting for parents, family, and friends of people in the ICU. It's fully stocked with a mini fridge, blankets, and pillows, if you guys don't want to go home."

Darren lead the group around the glass room and into a hallway with a metal door blocking their path.

"In order to get to the rooms you have to press the intercom button and a nurse will come get you, however since you are with me we can go right in." He said sliding his ID in the scanner.

The metal door opened into a cold place with a large desk in the middle, and about thirty different rooms with sliding glass doors in front of the room.

Blaine focused on one room with two huge guards in front of the room, the overhead number was a 7. Darren lead the group to that door, he smiled warmly at the guards. "Hello Michael, I brought the father and step-mother and Kurt's two friends, Blaine Anderson, and Sebastian Smythe."

"ID please." Michael asked as everyone showed him their ID. "Okay you guys can go inside."

Blaine heart broke at the sight. Kurt had several machines attached to him, and had about ten tubes running to different places on his body. Burt let out a choking sob as he placed a hand on Blaine's shoulder. Kurt seemed almost dead had it not been for the faint beeps from the monitor signaling the heartbeats. His face had a large bandage covering his right cheek, he looked peaceful, but everyone knew he wasn't

A pretty blonde nurse came into the room. "Hi guys, I'm Catlin and I have been assigned to Kurt's case, let me know if I can do anything for you." She said shaking hands with Burt, Carole, Blaine, and Sebastian. She left with a smile, and Blaine lightly took Kurt's right hand.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but just know that I am here for you and I won't leave your side." Blaine said rubbing soothing circles on Kurt's hand. Sebastian took the other chair and both boys sat quietly at Kurt's bedside. Blaine felt someone squeeze his shoulder and looked up to see Carole standing over him.

"He'll be okay, Blaine, Kurt is strong, and I have cases similar to his and most of them have ended with great outcomes." Carole said to Blaine who nodded in response. "I am thinking about taking Finn to the cafeteria and bringing everyone else to the ICU waiting room, would either of you like something from the cafeteria?" She asked looking at Sebastian and Blaine.

"I will take a mocha and a muffin." Sebastian said handing over a ten to Carole.

"I'm fine." Blaine whispered a few tears slipping out of his eyes at seeing the love of his life laying unresponsive and having multiple tubes all over him.

"Honey you really need to eat something, I don't feel like having two sick teenagers on my hands."

"I guess I could eat a donut."

Burt sat quietly on the chair in the corner, and watched the small rise and fall of his son's chest. He was pissed at the world, how could anyone do this to his sweet son? Carole came back with four cups of coffee, two donuts, and two chocolate chip muffins. She handed Blaine a donut and a medium drip. She handed Sebastian the mocha and one chocolate chip muffin.

Two large police officers walked into the room. "Hi, I'm Officer Stacy, and this is my partner Officer Marin, we just have a couple of questions for Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe."

"Ask away, but we are not leaving the room." Sebastian said sending the officer's a smile.

"I figured you boys wouldn't want to leave the room." Officer Marin said sending the boys a smile. "These are basic questions, okay so where were you boys at ten pm last night?"

"I was on a plane to see my brother, Zach, call any of the passengers, or the airplane company they can vouch for my whereabouts."

"I went to go see 'In Time' with a guy, but the guy stood me up."

"Can someone back-up your story, Sebastian?" Officer Stacy asked.

"Yeah, everyone in the movie theater could back up my story."

"Okay, so what is your relationship to Kurt?"

"He is my best friend; I was there for him when none of his other friends was. He was badly bullied and his friends suggested he go to Dalton and spy on the Warblers. Kurt and I bonded but my dad uprooted me to California after he discovered how much I liked Kurt." Blaine said looking down at his broken friend.

"Well my story isn't as touching. I didn't like Kurt at all, we fought a lot, but we both had a crush on Blaine. He was also trying to steal my second lead spot, so yeah I never really liked him; but since I am the one who found him and being a rape victim myself, I want to help him and I guess you could say we are friends." Sebastian said lightly stroking Kurt's other hand.

"So do you guys have an idea who might have done this?"

"Their names are carved into his hips, and I am sure David Karofsky did this, he was the one who constantly bullied Kurt." Blaine said wishing Kurt would wake up.

"Okay, thank you boys, we'll be in touch." Officer Stacy said as he left with his partner.

Burt yawned and Carole got a text from a tired Finn. "Night boys, and take care of Kurt, we'll see you in the morning. If you need us we will be in the waiting room sleeping." Burt and Carole said as Carole hugged the two boys, and Burt kissed his son's forehead. Carole kissed his cheek and they left the room leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone with Kurt.

Catlin came back to the room and looked at Blaine and Sebastian "You guys do know if you want to sleep next to him I won't care." She said checking on his vitals and left the room with a wink.

Blaine crawled into bed with Kurt, he was careful not to irritate the cuts; he wrapped an around Kurt's midsection and placed a small kiss in his hair. "I love you, Kurt, and I promise not to leave you again."

Sebastian smiled up at Blaine and quickly fell asleep in the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in.

Catlin came in around one and draped a blanket over Blaine, and placed a pillow under Sebastian's head, and draped a blanket over him.

* * *

AN: So I hoped my update made up for the weeks you had to wait. Reviews are amazing and I would really like some. So tell me what you thought. I will hopefully have the next update in a week or less.


	4. Just Great

AN: Update time! Thanks for all the alerts, faves, and your wonderful reviews.

Warnings: Not for the faint of heart!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee; however Darren and Chris are hiding in my closet. Not!

* * *

Blaine grumbled at the sudden light in the room. "Turn it off." He moaned grabbing a pillow and putting it over his face.

"Sorry, but I can't turn off the sun." Sebastian laughed and handed Blaine his morning coffee.

"Urg, aren't there curtains?" Blaine grumbled suddenly realizing he wasn't alone in bed. He still had one arm around Kurt.

"I don't think there are curtains. I still don't understand how one little window can produce so much light!" Sebastian grumbled around a sip of coffee.

Kurt was in severe pain and in a haze; he had never felt that kind of pain before. He felt something soft and warm next to him, so he squeezed it trying to get attention.

Blaine felt something grip his hand, he looked down and saw Kurt's eyes scrunched up like he was in pain. "Kurt, can you hear me?" He felt another squeeze and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him. He was never so glad to see those eyes, or Kurt staring at him. He was afraid Kurt wasn't going to wake up, but now he was faced with another set of challenges. What if Kurt didn't want him near him, or what if Kurt shut down and didn't let anyone around him?

Kurt tried to cough, but couldn't due to the tube down his throat. His big blue eyes pooled with tears as he gripped Blaine's hand.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?"

Kurt weakly pointed at his throat. Blaine nodded and brushed back Kurt's messy hair, when Kurt didn't pull away, Blaine pulled the diva into his arms and soothingly rubbed his back.

Sebastian went to find Catlin or Darren to alert them that Kurt was awake and that the tube was irritating him. He bumped into something solid, and immediately apologized. The thing turned around and smiled. "Morning Sebastian and it was my fault for standing in the middle of the walkway reading a chart. So what can I do for you?" Darren asked looking up from the chart he was reading.

"Kurt woke up, and the tube is irritating his throat, I think he wants it out."

Darren nodded and followed Sebastian to Kurt's room, both flashing their ID's at the security outside his room. He entered the room and saw a semi awake Kurt in Blaine's arms. "Morning Kurt, so I see you are awake. I am going to check your vitals and remove the tube, if that's okay blink once." He said gently, watching the boy blink once. He went over to grab a blood pressure cuff he attached it to Kurt's small arm. "Your vitals look really good." Darren said as he washed his hands and pulled on a pair of gloves. Catlin walked in and smiled at Kurt. "So someone's finally awake?" She joked sending Kurt a wink as she handed Darren a needle full of clear liquid.

"Kurt this is a muscle relaxer, it will help relax the muscles in your throat, and will make the tube come out easier. Breathe through your nose and tilt your head back." He said injecting the medicine into Kurt's IV port. He turned the ventilator off as he waited for the medicine to take effect.

Blaine wrapped one hand tightly around Kurt's, as Darren grabbed ahold of the tube, and gently pulled it out.

Kurt erupted into a hysterical coughing fit, and had tears running down his cheeks. Blaine pulled Kurt into his strong arms and rubbed his back. Catlin handed Blaine a small glass of water with a straw sticking out. Blaine placed the straw at Kurt's lips and smiled as Kurt downed the entire glass of water. "Thank you." Kurt said weakly falling back into the pillow and curling back into Blaine's arms.

"You're welcome; I told you I'm not going to leave you, unless you want me to leave."

"So how are you feeling, Kurt?" Darren asked sitting down on the edge of the bed, and looking into the eyes of the teenager.

"Weak, tired, sore, sick, disgusted, and happy." He said grabbing Blaine's hand when he said happy.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but can you remember what happened? If you do it will be easier to understand all your injuries."

"I remember what happened; in fact it's forever etched into my brain. So what injuries are the most difficult to understand?" Kurt asked looking at the doctor, he snuggled deeper into Blaine's warm solid arms. He didn't want to tell the doctor anything, because it felt the more people he told what happened, the more it actually happened.

"How did you get the marks around your neck?" Darren asked gently as Kurt glared at him.

"I might as well tell you what really happened, but can we at least wait for the police to come and integrate me?"

"Sure, we can wait until you are ready. Can I get you anything while I am here? How is your pain?" Darren asked smiling at Kurt.

"It hurts, can I get a little bit more pain medicine, and I am really hungry."

"Sure don't be afraid to ask for more pain medicine, we know you are in pain, so the only the way we will say no is if you recently had a huge dose of it like an hour before. What would you like to eat?" Darren asked removing the old Morphine bag and switching it out for a new bag. "The Morphine will make you sleepy and might make you itchy, but it's normal let us know if you get really itchy, because we can get some itch cream for you." He finished attaching the tubing to his connecting IV.

"Now what can we get you to eat?"

"I would love a milkshake." Kurt said snuggling into Blaine. He wouldn't admit it, but Blaine did make an amazing pillow.

"Sure we can get you a milkshake, what flavor would you like?" Catlin asked sweetly as Darren finished writing down something in Kurt's chart.

"I would love a chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla all mixed in one glass, with whip cream and chocolate drizzled on top."

"Sure honey, I will let the cafeteria know and we will get you that milkshake. Would you like anything else?"

"I wouldn't mind some chicken noodle soup."

Alrighty then. Would you guys like something?" She asked looking at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I would love a coffee refill and a donut, if it isn't too much to ask." Blaine and Sebastian said together.

"No trouble at all. Kurt can we do the soup as lunch, and the milkshake for breakfast?"

"Sure, and you guys have great bedside manner." He said half asleep in Blaine's arms anyway.

Catlin and Darren smiled at the complement "Thank you." They said leaving the room; they were halfway out the door when Santana and Brittany walked into the room.

"Hello ladies." Darren said sweetly with a wink as he left the room.

"Kurtie pie you're awake." Brittany said running to hug the diva. "I brought you the latest issue of Vogue, and a stuffed purple unicorn. So even when you're alone you will have some company."

"Brit I love you, but please don't rush at me, and thanks sweetie I really appreciate it. So anything good in Vogue and the unicorn is really cute." Kurt said hugging the blonde as Santana smiled at him.

"I brought you a change of clothes, and your favorite pillow from home." Santana said putting the pillow behind his messy head of hair.

"Thanks Tana, that hospital pillow is a big piece of crap."

Catlin walked into the room holding a tray of breakfast for the three boys. "Your milkshake, exactly the way you wanted it, and your coffee and donut's boys. Enjoy." She said leaving the boys to the food.

Kurt weakly downed the milkshake, and fell asleep in Blaine's arms. Santana pulled the green hospital blanket around Kurt's small frame and kissed his cheek. "Bye guys, tell Kurt it was good seeing him." Santana said as she and Brittany left the room.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and gently hummed _'Teenage Dream'_. Burt, Carole, and Finn walked into the room. Carole smiled seeing her step-son asleep in Blaine's arms, she looked at Burt who was debating rather to smile or go get him shotgun and chase Blaine around the hospital with it.

"Morning Sebastian, let me guess both boys are asleep." Sebastian nodded and smiled up at Carole.

"Kurt woke up early this morning, and Darren removed the tube from his throat. He had a small milkshake around seven, and Santana and Brittany brought Kurt his pillow from home, and a change of clothes." Sebastian whispered so the family was updated.

Blaine begrudgingly opened one eyeball and saw Burt glaring down at him. He untangled himself from Kurt, and Burt went back to giving sad looks at his son.

"Hi Carole, Burt, and Finn did you all sleep well?"

"Not really, kid." Burt growled as Kurt whimpered in his sleep.

"Kurt sweetie, wake up." Blaine whispered into the countertenor's ear.

Kurt latched onto Blaine's neck. "No, get away from me!" Kurt screamed thrashing around on the bed.

"Honey you need to wake up, it's only a dream. You're safe with us." Blaine said a little louder as he gripped Kurt's hands gently in his own.

Kurt let out another blood curdling scream, and Catlin came running into the room followed by Darren.

"What's wrong?" She asked the group not even bothering to notice there was one more person than was aloud.

Kurt opened his eyes and snuggled into Blaine's chest. He looked at Blaine with his tear filled blue eyes. "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"You were screaming in your sleep, would you like to tell me about your nightmare?" Blaine asked giving Kurt puppy dog eyes, which looked cuter than a puppy.

"Stop giving me the puppy dog eyes, and I will tell you later." Kurt groaned to Blaine. Kurt smiled at Catlin, "can I please change into my own clothes and out of this itchy hospital gown?"

"Sure sweetie, do you need help getting into your clothes?"

"Thank you and my mom will help me into them, or Blaine." Kurt said with a sweet smile. He felt like crap but he refused to be the victim.

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine as Darren checked his blood pressure. The green hospital blanket came out from under Kurt when he moved closer to Blaine. Blood was on the sheets, and it was a lot. Darren saw it and managed to stay calm, 'Catlin go get Mally, and a couple bags of blood from the blood bank.' He mouthed to the nurse.

"Kurt I know you don't want to hear this, but when you were thrashing around you popped the stitches in your anal cavity."

"Just great." Kurt groaned crying on Blaine's shirt. He had no intention of letting Darren touch him.

Blaine could see Kurt's distress, "Darren can we have a couple minutes alone?" Blaine asked as Kurt whimpered.

"Sure, I will give you five minutes; I need go get supplies anyway."

The moment Darren left is the moment Kurt had a full on crying fit. Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and rocked him back and forth. "Oh honey, let it all out." Sebastian crawled into the bed with Kurt and Blaine he wrapped an arm around both Kurt and Blaine hoping to be a comforting presence.

"I hate this so much Blaine. Every spot on my body hurts, I feel really disgusting." Kurt groaned to his best friend as two Warblers walked through the door.

"Wes, David what are you two doing here?" Blaine asked as Wes hugged the former lead tightly.

"Well we are really worried about Kurt, and I have a bone to pick with the New Directions. So how is my countertenor doing?" Wes asked hugging the small boy.

"N-not good, I need to have some places re-stitched, because of my nightmares."

"Aww honey, do you want David and me to keep you, Blaine, and Sebastian company during the procedure?" Wes asked knowing that it took a lot to get passed Kurt's barriers and how scared he must be. He was not the only Warbler who had a conniption fit when Kurt said Karofsky changed, people like him don't change; and what pissed him off the most was that the New Direction's promised he would be safe. What a load of bullshit, he thought of Kurt as a little brother, and after hearing all the shit he had dealt with over the years only made him even more protective of Kurt.

"No, we will be fine; however I am sure my dad and mom could use some company. They always liked you two." Kurt said snuggling in Blaine and Sebastian's arms.

"If you're sure we will go, but this is not the last you will be seeing of us Kurtie." Wes said kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled as his two friends walked out of the room. He snuggled into Blaine's chest as Sebastian grabbed his hand as Darren walked back into the room holding a tray of hell.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I didn't want this to happen to you, but I promise you I will make it quick easy and painless. Just relax and take a little nappy and when you wake up everything will be fixed up."

"Wait what do you mean by take a little nappy?" Kurt demanded glaring at the curly haired doctor.

"Due to the nature of the procedure, it will be very beneficial for you to be sedated, but it is your choice."

"I think I want to be asleep during it. Can Blaine and Sebastian stay with me while I am asleep or do they have to leave?" Kurt asked holding onto Blaine and Sebastian for dear life.

"I really have no say in that, it's their choice and since neither boy is running to the door, I think they are staying. Right boys?" Darren asked putting the sedative in Kurt's IV.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as his eyes slowly drifted shut. "I will be with you forever, or until you don't want me."

Darren smiled and went to work fixing the stitches in Kurt's anal cavity.

Wes stormed into the waiting room with David at his heels. "How could you have let this happen?" He screamed at the New Directions.

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked not even noticing the Warblers in the waiting room. He also was oblivious to the two groups of New Directions in different places in the waiting room.

"We trusted you to keep Kurt safe, and he hasn't even been gone for a month and he is in the hospital almost on death's door! You promised us that Kurt would be safe and that he wouldn't be alone without one of you near him. What did you do when Karofsky first started coming after Kurt? You stood by a watched your so-called friend be shoved into lockers. You didn't seem to notice Kurt slip into a depressive state. You ignored his ideas, whose idea was it to have you perform at Carole and Burt's wedding. Kurt's and did he even get a tiny little line in the song. Kurt has some amazing ideas but you pushed him to the back of the New Directions who is your most talented singer, even better than you Miss Berry." He smiled as Rachel gasped at his statement.

"I can't believe how self-absorbed you are. You have the audacity to sit there and call yourself a family; I have never seen a more dysfunctional family. Dalton would have never let this happen, we have a fully enforced no bulling policy, and Kurt was perfectly happy until Blaine left and you promised that he was safe at WMHS. I have never felt more like an idiot than I do know, and how could you have let Kurt walk home from cheer practice without one of you by his side. Oh right Finn had a date with Rachel and since his car was in the shop he abducted Kurt's Navigator. I still can't get over the fact that Kurt's own stepbrother left him without a car or protection late at night, knowing full well Karofsky hadn't changed." Wes said glaring at Finn, and Rachel.

Finn looked at Carole for protection, but she hid her face in Burt's shoulder. "Mom, please defend me." Finn begged scared of the short Asian man glaring at him.

"I have nothing to defend you with, what were you doing with Rachel that was more important than your stepbrother? You promised us all that Kurt would be safe from Karofsky and Azimio, but look at where we are now. Kurt will never be the same after this, he had something roughly taken from him, and this could have all been prevented if you wouldn't have been so damn competitive and made him want to leave Dalton, at least they kept him safe. I am ashamed at most of you. I am not ashamed of Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Puck, Artie, Lauren, and Mike. You defended my boy and stood by his decision to stay at Dalton. I am sorry Finn but I find it hard to believe you trusted Karofsky and promised Kurt he would be safe at McKinley when you had no intention of doing so, and Rachel could you not put aside your ginormous ego and let Kurt shine in the Warblers." Carole demanded shaking with rage, Kurt wasn't even her son and she agreed with Wes.

Darren finished placing the last stitch in Kurt's behind as Kurt slowly woke up. Blaine brushed Kurt's stray hair out of his eyes, and kissed his cheeks. Someone coughed and everything quickly went to hell in a hand basket. "Dad, Kyra, Mom, Cooper?" Blaine asked having a hard time believing his eyes.

* * *

AN: I bet you weren't expecting that were you? I promise Kurt will eventually be happy, and you will eventually hear all that happened the night Kurt was raped. But first we get to deal with Blaine's family issues. Please tell me what you thought of this, because reviews are my addiction and they get you updates quicker. :)


End file.
